teen_wolf_packfandomcom-20200214-history
Time of Death
Time of Death is the eighth episode of Season 4 and the fifty-sixth episode of Teen Wolf. Synopsis Scott carries out a dangerous plan. Meanwhile, Malia confronts her past. Plot Kira, Liam, Scott and Stiles start working on their plan to lure out The Benefactor— Scott is put into a near-death state by Kira, brought in to the hospital, and is subsequently declared dead, giving the McCall Pack and their allies forty-five minutes to catch The Benefactor before he dies permanently. Derek reveals to Braeden that he has now lost all of his powers, and Braeden teaches him how to use guns and fight without his supernatural abilities, which leads to a passionate encounter between them. Scott experiences repeated hallucinations in which Liam urges him to embrace his Werewolf nature, and tries to convince him that he can kill the assassins. In the first two hallucinations, Liam fails to convince Scott, and is then killed by the Mute; in the third, Scott ultimately kills Liam with the Mute's tomahawk. A confused Malia seeks out Peter to get information about her biological family, particularly her biological mother. Peter informs her that, while he has no memory of her mother or her birth, he is actively seeking out her identity through a private investigator, who has only found her code-name thus far-- the Desert Wolf, another word for "coyote." Kate and the Berserkers break into the hospital in an attempt to confirm whether Scott is dead, but Chris is able to persuade her to leave, though not before Noshiko is injured by one of the Berserkers. Lydia discovers important information about her deceased grandmother Lorraine that suggests she was also a banshee. Scott and Kira realize that the Benefactor might be a Banshee as well due to the fact that they knew Scott wasn't actually dead without having to be present to visually confirm it for themselves. Lydia discovers that her grandmother, in her last days of life, wrote down another segment of the same computer code used to create The Deadpool code, which, paired with the discovery that the lake house's boat house is made of Mountain Ash, leads Lydia to wonder if Lorraine could still be alive. Cast Main Cast *Tyler Posey as Scott McCall *Dylan O'Brien as Stiles Stilinski *Tyler Hoechlin as Derek Hale *Holland Roden as Lydia Martin *Shelley Hennig as Malia Tate *Arden Cho as Kira Yukimura Supporting Cast *JR Bourne as Chris Argent *Melissa Ponzio as Melissa McCall *Ian Bohen as Peter Hale *Jill Wagner as Kate Argent *Meagan Tandy as Braeden *Tamlyn Tomita as Noshiko Yukimura *Matthew Del Negro as Rafael McCall *Joseph Gatt as The Mute *Dylan Sprayberry as Liam Dunbar *Todd Williams as Dr. Geyer *Susan Walters as Natalie Martin Continuity Trivia *The title refers to Scott's faked death, and the fact that Dr. Geyer had to call his time of death at Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital. *Scott had three different nightmares, all of which involved his two greatest fears-- giving into his violent Werewolf instincts and killing someone, and being unable to save his loved ones as a result of his unwillingness to kill. **In the first dream, Scott uses his own name to unlock a Deadpool list that included The Mute, The Orphans, and The Chemist. When Scott insisted that he couldn't kill them, The Mute killed Liam by stabbing him in the back with his tomahawk. **In the second dream, Scott admits to Liam that he has more fangs, and when Liam suggests that it means he's becoming more of a Werewolf now that he's an Alpha, Scott replies that he may be becoming more of a monster. The Mute says it's because he's growing and evolving before once again killing Liam by stabbing him in the back with his tomahawk. **In the third dream, instead of catching a lacrosse ball in his hands like the beginning of the previous two dreams, Scott catches The Mute's tomahawk. When he looks down, Liam is laying on his back on the floor at his feet and looks scared as he asks "Why did you do that?" and clutches a bleeding wound on his shoulder, indicating that it was Scott who wounded him. The Mute then tells Scott he will show him how to do go through with killing someone by demonstrating how to use his tomahawk. After The Mute guides him through the move, Scott uses his tomahawk to brutally kill Liam, causing blood to splatter all over his face. Afterward, he's awakened by Kira when she jump-starts his heart with her foxfire. *Though the pack's plan to lure out The Benefactor by faking Scott's death ultimately failed, they did realize that since The Benefactor didn't need to see Scott's body to know whether or not he was dead, it is likely that The Benefactor is a Banshee. **This will ultimately prove to be an accurate deduction in Perishable. Body Count None Locations *Stilinski House **Stiles' Bedroom *Beacon County Sheriff's Department *McCall House **Scott's Bedroom **Kitchen *Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital **Emergency Room **Morgue *Derek's Loft *Argent Apartment **Armory/Storage Cellar *Beacon Hills High School **Mr. Yukimura's Classroom **Locker Room *Hale Vault *Beacon Hills Sewers *Martin Lake House **Boathouse Soundtrack *"Who Will Love Me" Jerome Holloway **Stiles tries to get comfortable in bed and dreams that Malia is snuggling with him *"Gold" by Chet Faker **Braeden teaches Derek how to use a gun before they begin to make out on the nearby table *"Heart to Know" by I Break Horses **Kira, having been knocked out by a Berserker, has a dream of a conversation she had with Scott where they planned their first real date *"Sweet Lover" by Justin Nozuka **Stiles comes home to find Malia in his bedroom waiting for him. She tapes up the third Deadpool list on his crime board and tells him about the night her adopted mother and sister died. Gallery TBA Category:Teen Wolf Episodes Category:Season 4